Talk:Whitley Schnee/@comment-141.134.109.210-20161228172521
I personally see a lot of opportunity in Whitley to develop into one of the more powerful/succesful villains of the serie. They are obviously setting him up to be a villain and I am fully behind that idea. I just hope they execute it correctly and not just make him like a second Joffrey from Game Of Thrones that just whines and hides behind his powers. At the moment they are setting him up to be a villain, but he's not one just yet in episode 7 from volume 4. I mean come on what did he really do? He didn't tell his sister that pissing off their father's friends, summoning a boarbatusk at a public event and pissing off their father are not good ways to stay in their father's good grace. I count that under basic knowledge. Above that Weiss has shown zero intrest in the actual business side of the family company, whilst proclaiming to 'right the wrongs' of their father when she is in charge. She may have been groomed in the workings of the company, but think of it this way. You inherit a company, make it powerful and keep it working and suddenly your daughter who is your heir says to you "I am going to 'undo' all or most of your efforts because I don't agree with them." That may be the correct thing to do, but boy that will hit you in a very sensitive place. It's like being told that your children will tear down your ancestral house after inheriting it. Add to that their complex relationship and Jacques could see it like Weiss is doing it pure to spite him. Not because it's the right thing to do just because it's the thing that will rile him up. Add to that that you got a son (one who is still on 'your side', one who is still 'loyal' to you and one who shares your views more) and you suddenly find it a very attractive idea to make some small tweaks to the testament. Weiss also proclaims that she wishes to be a huntress, so just like your other daughter who joined the military she seems like another wasted effort. There are plenty of things going on for Jacques that make Whitley the better choice. As for another argument that I often hear. "Whitley looked too smug." Yeah well so what? It has alread been established that Whitley likes neither Weiss nor Winter. Weiss tells us herself. He doesn't like them, why shouldn't he be allowed to feel smug then. Add to that that we don't know the sibling relationsip at all. All of his youth Whitley was never the heir of the company, that position went to Winter and later Weiss. I can see how that can create some spite. The females of the family look unhappy on the family portret, whilst Jacques and Whitley look happy. Whitley has the opportunity to become a very succesful and even tragic character that we can hate yet love at the same time. How did he come to hate his sisters so much? What is his relation with his mother? I seriously hope they put effort in making Whitley a noteworthy villain. First perhaps as an enforcer of Jacques will and later perhaps as a succesful business owner. Whitley hasn't shown much intrest in fighting. Winter went to the military, Weiss wanted to become a Huntress, maybe Whitley lacked the physical strenght or the aura and semblance control needed for such a training. He was no heir and maybe he also needed to swallow the fact that his sisters not only bested him in birthright, but also physical abilities and aura strenght, so he chose to focus on studying how to become a succesful company manager. Probably also earning bonus points by his father along the way. Perhaps if in future episode Willow (their mother) shows herself to be more supportive to her daughters. Well it has been hinted that she likes to drink and you don't need to be strong to slip some pills in somebody's drinks. Who knows maybe Whitley will become one of the biggest threats of the series due to people underestimating him and his intelligence (which I hope he has, intelligent villains are always more interesting to watch). Perhaps he will hunt Weiss down, but more as a schemer than as an actual field agent. Maybe he will make some plans to capture Weiss or hinder team RWBY. A lot of potential in that line of thinking. You don't have to be a badass fighter to become a really big threat nor do you have to be the ones hunting the heroes to capture them. I personally don't think Whitley or Jacques will ally themselves with Salem and co, unless ironwood becomes too much of a problem and they need some way to dispose of him. Those are my thoughts. I hope I am not the only one who sees potential in both Jacques and Whitley and I hope Roosterteeth will make them effective villains if that is their role to play. PS. As for Weiss being slapped by Jacques. She said some rather mean things before he slapped her. Now don't take this as me being pro-Jacques, the guy obviously is not the kindest of guys nor the best of fathers as shown with how he 'recruited' Weiss to sing at the charity event, but just pointing that out. -TheShadowOfZama